


Revenge

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [98]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets a bit of revenge during a car trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

“Why didn’t we take a plane?” mumbled Tomo, his temple resting against the car window.

                “Oh, quiet. It’s beautiful,” Vicki remarked, glaring at her complaining husband.

                Shannon chuckled as he turned down another road, “Yeah Tomes, bask in the beauty of nature, just like sleeping beauty over here.”

                “I’m not sleeping, fucker.”

                “Oh sorry, Jay’s just resting his eyes,” Shannon mocked.

                “That’s better asshole, “Jared said, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

                “You must be getting old Jared, this is your second nap today,” Tomo said with a chuckle.

                “Shut up fuckers, unlike you two, I work during the breaks,” snapped Jared.

                “Aww, want a napkin Baby Jay?” cooed Shannon.

                Jared let out a deep breath before smirking, “Ba. Ba. Ba. Babanana.”

                “Jay…” Shannon glared at his brother.

                “Ba. Ba. Ba Babanana.”

                “Fuck you Shan, look at what you did!” Tomo shouted.

                “Nananaaaaa.”

                “This is gonna be one long car trip,” muttered Shannon.

                “Nanana!”


End file.
